Welcome to Foreverland
by Myrtle Turtle 1
Summary: Disney's story of Rose Red told of her taking them away in the night and giving them hope, hope for a new and better life. Too bad the really stretched the truth.*This is a side story, previously one-shot, coinciding with my story Flower Crowns and Freedom*


_When you're feeling down and low_

_You should let your true color show_

_She's the one who knows_

_You need a place to be free_

Little Eloise Becket was always a good girl; she listened to her mother and was always using her manners just as her father told her to. However, being good didn't mean she was happy. Sure she had her dolls and her books and who could forget the swing set in the backyard, but she wasn't happy. Her mother constantly was in the parlor gossiping or in the powder room powdering her nose and her father was always working or smoking in his study. There was no love that they could give Eloise, or time.

While she was getting ready for bed, Eloise could smell the evening smoke wafting up into the nursery and could hear her mother's loud laugh echo up the stairs and into Eloise's dainty ears. Her eyes watered and her nose crinkled and the heavy feeling weighed down on her heart. She released a small sigh and padded her way towards the four poster bed in the middle of her room. Her fingers delicately traced along the iron of the bed frame and she slowly stopped walking as she reached the step on the side of her bed. Her small feet stepped lightly and soon she was lying in bed, the blankets drawn to her shoulders and the coldness of the bed blended with the coldness she felt in her heart.

Sleep soon came for Eloise and all the noise in her room was the soft breathes from her mouth, that it until-

_Creak_

_Gasp_

_"Shhh," _

Eloise slowly shifted in her bed and nuzzled her face into her lace trimmed pillow as the sounds echoed in her room, but she did not awake. Slowly, very slowly, a shadowed figure creped across the wooden planks in Eloise's bedroom, behind the figure a smaller one that was eagerly floating by her ear could be seen. The clouds over the moon suddenly moved and as the moon light shined into the room the bluest of blue eyes were shown on the almost completely shadowed silhouette that was leaning over Eloise.

Down the stairs of the two story town home, past the living room and in the parlor Eloise's mother and her father sat on the couch, her mother with her perfectly coiffed blond hair and her father with his mustache freshly trimmed, both with rosy cheeks and both laughing joyously, her mother's a tiny but loud trill and her father's a bellowing chuckle. Both were also unaware of what was taking place just past the living room and up the stairs of the two story town home.

Little Eloise could feel it, feel someone watching her. She shifted in her bed and was ready to look and prove to herself that no one was in her room when she heard it.

_Creak_

_Step step_

Her breath was held and she slowly opened her eyes and held back a scream. Above her face looming over her was a figure too dark for her to see. She opened her mouth to scream when she noticed the pressure on her mouth, another hand. Eloise shifted her eyes upward and the brown hues widened as she looked into bright blue eyes. Slowly, the clouds that covered the moon shifted again and brought more light into the room and the figure's shadow slowly faded until Eloise could see her wide smile, long straight black hair, and white nightgown. Hesitantly the figure-the girl- removed her hand from Eloise's mouth and placed a finger to her own lips, signally Eloise to be quiet, who silently nodded.

"Hello,"

The girl spoke in hushed tones and listlessly leaned back away from Eloise. Eloise, who suddenly remembered her manners, sat up in her bed and squared her shoulders and primly spoke in a voice reserved for her parents.

"Why hello there."

The girl crinkled her eyebrows and leaned her head back. "Why are you speaking like that?"

"Like what?" Replied Eloise, who was slightly offended.

"Like an _adult_, why act like one when all they've done is ignore you?"

Eloise opened her mouth to argue, but shut it with a snap as she realized the girl was right. The heavy feeling in her heart continued to grow heavier as she realized the truth and a prominent frown was etched onto her face. Her face felt warm and she wanted nothing more than to slump her shoulders and hide under the covers of her pink quilt and ignore the strange girl who spoke the truth Eloise had been ignoring for so long. But, no matter how strong that urge was, Eloise couldn't be rude and act like that in front of company, even if the company was a strange girl wearing a strange night gown.

"So, are you coming?"

Eloise, startled from her own thoughts, looked up at the girl who held her hand outstretched towards her and had an expectant look on her face.

"Going where?" Eloise asked confused.

"To Foreverland," The strange girl stated as if it were obvious. "The place you just saw in your dream."

For a brief second Eloise was confused before seeing flashes of the dream she had before she was awoken by the girl, the dream was filled with a forest looking place and there were flowers and even a bear cub. It was silly and she knew her mother would reprimand her if she spoke of it aloud, but it filled her with something silly- it filled her with hope.

Without a seconds hesitation Eloise grasped the strange girls hand and gasped in awe as she looked over the black hair. On the girls shoulder was a tiny person with wings, something only mentioned in fairytales- a fairy. The fairy didn't give off a particular nice feeling, with its black tattered dress, black wings, black hair, and even a black glow that would have been difficult to see if it were not for the moon light. The fairy seemed to be smiling as it flew off the girls shoulder and above their heads where she fluttered her wings and a black power of sorts rained down on them, bathing them in its dark glow.

Eloise was too stunned to say anything as their feet lifted off the ground and the girl guided them both to the big window, the big window that would lead Eloise to her fairytale.

As Eloise looked back at her home, no not anymore, she couldn't help but notice the heaviness had lightened up on her heart considerably. She also couldn't stop the childish smile that was gracing her face, which unbeknownst to her made her appear her own age, not like the adult she was pretending to be.

The girl led her further up into the sky, almost as if they were going to the stars, when suddenly as they reached a particularly pretty star to the right of another, all the colors Eloise had dreamed of flashed by her eyes and caused her to shut them tightly. She kept her eyes tightly shut until she felt the ground beneath her. With a gasp Eloise's eyes flew open and she couldn't help the unladylike squeal that was released from her mouth. Before she could apologize for it, a habit she had, four other girls ran through the over sized, more like impossibly big, flowers. Each girl was wearing a flower colored cloth nightgown and their hair was down to the button on their bellies like the girl who brought her here.

"Rose Red, is she the new one?" The first girl asked, this one dressed in powder blue.

"She looks so nice!" A higher pitched girl, wearing bright yellow yelled out.

"Eh, she looks like she'll fit in." Another put in with a slightly rougher voice, wearing a plum color.

The strange girl, who Eloise now knew to be Rose Red, giggled lightly. "Yes, she's the new one, Azure. I agree with you Aureolin, definitely a nice one. Of course she will Violet."

Rose Red walked past each girl as she said their name, as if to introduce Eloise.

"Girls meet Eloise, she's going to be here for a long time, I just know it."

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney, OUaT, or anything really other than my OC's. Also, don't own the song "When You Wish Upon a Star", sorry if the title is wrong. **

**A/N: Okay lovelies, this is a one-shot that coincides with my OUaT story Flower Crowns and Freedom, which you can find on my profile. This is in no way identical to my main story because I wrote this as Disney's cartoon version of Rose Reds, my OC, story. If you guys like I can continue on and finishes this as if it were a full Disney movie. **

**For voices of them I picture Eloise's voice being similar to Dove Cameron's voice only a bit more timid (can't really explain it, don't even like her show my sister does… maybe that's why), Aureolin's voice to be similar to Samantha Droke's voice in Princess Protection Program (I love how high pitched it is), Violets voice to be similar to Debby Ryan's in the Tinkerbell movie, Azure's voice to be similar to Lucy Hales, and Rose Red's voice to be similar to Emma Watsons (Accent and all that sweet softness.) I will also re-mention Emma Watson being the voice I mention for Rose Red in my main story. **

**Also, the beginning in italics is to the tune of "When you wish upon a star" I think it's the ending of it where when it says "Where your dreams come true" with true being held and kind of quieter while mine says "You need a place to be free" instead. **

**Thank you for reading! Also, please review, it means so much to me! :)**

**OH! Almost forgot, a huge thank you to BettyBoopFan123 for coming up with the name Foreverland, not to single anyone out, but you are awesome! :) **


End file.
